


【TF腐向/救锁】硝烟（战场PLAY一发完）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【TF腐向/救锁】硝烟（战场PLAY一发完）

“呼.......”

医官从换气涡轮中艰难地吐出一口浊气，他的面甲被迫贴在临时充电床上，光学镜尽力也只能捕捉到一抹微弱的火光。

那是霸天虎营地的火光，透过军用帐篷的布料稀释，只能为昏暗的帐篷内带来一丝几乎消散的光晕。医官的光学镜聚焦在那晃动的火光上，在黑暗中用力挣了挣被反扭在背后的双手，意料之中地，未能撼动半分肩上那沉重的桎梏。

一双手犹如铁钳般攥着他的手腕，对方机甲的引擎声在医官的音频接收器边低沉嗡鸣，若有如无，犹如一道游离于他电磁场中的鬼魂。沉闷的压迫感抵在他的背部，他屈膝再次置换出一口滚烫的热气，蓄势待发地准备躬身挣脱。

“嘘.......嘘。”，机甲开口了，他的声音很是年轻，带着短暂搏斗后的嘶哑，贴着医官的侧脸，轻声威胁道：“不要乱动，你知道外面是什么。”

救护车的动作一僵，继续保持着被压制的姿势，声音似乎在忍耐着怒火：“你到底想做什么？漂移。”

钳着救护车手腕的力道微微收紧，机甲的语调听不出喜怒：“漂移已死，我是死锁。这是威震天陛下为我而起的名字，记住了。”

救护车冷笑一声：“陛下？这是什么愚蠢的称谓，别告诉我你现在不止是个杀人的暴徒，还是个拥护昏君的奴隶。”

漂移，不，应当被称为死锁的机甲微微低头，缓缓道：“威震天陛下所走的道路是正确的，只是你被外界的言语所迷惑，无法理解而已。救护车，你救过我的命，你是一位高尚的医生，霸天虎可以是你很好的归宿......”

救护车打断了死锁，道：“相信我，我比你更清楚威震天是个什么模样，我也很清楚我属于哪一派。漂移，被迷惑的是你才对。”

死锁缓缓摇头：“看来短时间我们是无法达成和解了，我不想强行更改你的意愿，也不会伤害你。还有，请叫我死锁。”

救护车扭了扭手腕，被钳制的姿势让他的肩部与肘部零件都不堪重负地发出短促噪音，能量液在体内流淌手足，他几乎快要感觉不到自己指尖了。这对于一个医生来说，是个危险的信号。

救护车转头看向死锁，对方猩红的光学镜让他无端感到一阵焦躁。果然，还是蓝色更适合他。

“你说不会伤害我，就是把我绑来你的帐篷里，像押解囚犯一样按在充电床上么？这可真符合霸天虎的待客之道。”

死锁压着救护车的力度微微放松，却并未足够医官挣脱。他的声音听起来也有些无奈：“你被骚动的几个打手抓进了地牢里，那几个打手见识少，还不认识你。要是骚动见到你，你就完蛋了，我只能把你先带过来。”

“而且，如果我不压着你.......你一定会冲进霸天虎营地里的。”

救护车淡淡道：“你不也是骚动的打手么？”

死锁被刺了一下，微微皱眉：“我说过，你救过我，我不会伤害你的。”

“那就把我放开。”

“可你会逃。”

“我保证不会，我还没蠢到那个地步，跑出去送死。”，救护车的声音依旧平静：“而且我是个医疗单位，你要是发现我要跑，不是能很轻松地再次控制我么？”

死锁有些动摇，救护车看了一眼他，继续道：“而且，我的手被你扭成这样，就快要没有知觉了。你知道手对我有多重要。”

死锁沉默片刻，终于支起上身，松开了压制救护车的重量。

“好吧，那你就待在这......”

救护车在离开钳制的一瞬间就抬腿朝死锁蹬去，同时抬手准备发射求救讯号。他还没来得及打开界面，死锁就迅速握住了救护车的足腕，用力一拽，让医官直接滑倒在充电床上，后脑磕在充电床边缘，意识出现了瞬间的模糊。

“该死！”

救护车骂道，同时双手就已经被猛地按住。黑暗中传来一阵金属磕碰声，似乎是死锁拿出了某种刑具，他的双手被咔嚓一声吸在了一块，再被锁链反复缠绕了三四圈，确保他不会再次逃脱才罢休。

死锁的声音听起来有些怒意了，他骑在救护车身上低吼道：“我说过的！不要逃！”

救护车看着那双赤红的光学镜，语气也不算友善：“这话你自己听起来，不觉得好笑么？”

死锁低头与他逼近，一手按在救护车音频接收器旁：“救护车，你想自己逃出去这件事，才听来比较好笑。你知道这个帐篷在哪儿么？周围有多少士兵在巡逻守夜？周围布置了多少雷达仪？地面又埋设了多少地雷？”

“即使如此，我也不会让你把我当做战俘，交给威震天领功。”，救护车冷笑一声：“我是个医生，不是个助纣为虐的杀人犯。”

死锁被他噎了一下，声音听起来像从牙缝里挤出来的，一字一顿道：“我说过了！我不会！”

“你是个霸天虎，你现在所信奉的是背叛、杀戮与暴政。你让我怎么相信你？”

死锁短暂地关闭了一下光学镜，救护车能感觉他叹了口气，缓缓道：“霸天虎.......不是你说的这样。但是救护车，你说得对，我的确没法让你相信我。”

救护车未作回答，忽地，他的唇上却触上一片温热。那儿混合着硝烟，尘土与高纯的气味，是一个在战场上厮杀了百万年的战士的气味。

但这抹气息却收敛了所有棱角，几乎算得上温柔地笼住了救护车，十指交缠般渡入了他的磁场。

“这是我的私欲。”

救护车被吻得愣住了，光学镜的亮度闪烁不稳，居然忘记了偏头挣脱。

死锁关闭了光学镜，沉默地加深了这个吻。他环着救护车的肩，舌尖撬开医官的嘴唇，像是湖边舔水的涡轮狐狸般，一遍又一遍，缓慢眷恋地舔舐着救护车的唇角与舌尖。

救护车终于反应过来，剧烈挣脱起来，却被死锁轻而易举地压制了回去。死锁的声音透着淡淡的疲惫，他用嘴唇磨蹭着救护车从音频接收器，身体紧紧和救护车相贴。

死锁轻声开口，这声音是那么轻，轻得几乎淹没在帐篷外不断经过的脚步声中，像是他根本不敢高声开口般。

他用这样绝望的力气，像是羽毛抚动，一遍遍地对救护车道：“不要拒绝我，不要拒绝我.......”

救护车的挣扎逐渐停歇，他微微低头，光学镜中流动着医官自己都无法辨析的情感。它们酸涩又滚烫地在救护车从火种舱内拥挤着，像是岩浆，灼烧着流淌在救护车体内的每一根电缆中，从身体最深处发出光来。

救护车不知如何处理这个过于复杂的吻，终究是叹息一声，缓缓道：“你疯了。”

漂移依旧抱着他，轻轻舔着救护车的嘴角，将电解液沾满了二人的下颚。救护车从不再挣扎，感受漂移在他身上缓慢地蹭动，换气涡轮的功率逐步提高，将滚烫的置换气体喷洒在二人狭窄的喘息空隙间。

“你这算通敌么？”

救护车喘息着道，死锁俯身去咬他的脖颈，有些疼。

“无所谓，DJD也不是头一天想杀我了。”

死锁吻着救护车的胸甲，腰部晃动着在救护车的前置挡板上磨蹭。电流在装甲下高速闪烁，充能而起的滚烫温度几乎让二人的胯部跃出电火花来，发出刺啦的响声。

死锁的手滑到了救护车的身下，轻声道：“打开吧。”

救护车应声滑开了挡板，输出管弹在死锁小腹上，甩出些泛着荧光的次级能量液，沾到了死锁的嘴角上。

二人对视一眼，救护车率先轻笑了一声。这算得上某种下流的调笑了，可不是首席医官平时该有的作风。死锁伸手握住了它，换来救护车一声闷哼，旋即是极轻的喘息。

死锁抬动着手腕，缓缓道：“声音轻小一些，不然我们会被发现的。”

救护车被他的动作惹得微微眯眼，仰头哑声开口：“从你吻我开始，我还以为你不担心被发现。”

死锁低头又吻了他一下，道：“我担心你被发现，医官先生。”

救护车与他交换着这个吻，死锁的手指伸入自己接口中，急躁地胡乱搅动了两下，便起身朝输出管上坐去。

救护车从吻中回过神来，还未来得及开口，就听得死锁隐忍地喘了一声，竟然是生生将整个输出管都吞了进去。救护车被有些干涩的甬道紧紧包裹着，吸得几乎有些刺痛，冠状顶部抵在死锁的油箱垫片上，几乎要硬怼进去，缠得救护车脑模块发麻。

死锁全身哆嗦着，引擎却兴奋得不断增加功率，不知到底是疼痛还是快感。救护车不断吸着气，艰难道：“你满点......会受伤.......”

然而死锁并未准备做任何缓冲，他像是对这场敌营中的对接蓄谋已久，再没有任何耐心，便抬腰晃了起来。救护车被他的动作逼得指尖发颤，对方的接口烫得吓人，不断有润滑液从他体内流出，将干涩的甬道逐渐抚慰得柔软又富有弹性。

死锁俯身抱住了救护车，不断索要着更多的亲吻。救护车迷失在了这意乱情迷的吻中，失了轻重，忽然咬住了死锁的舌尖。

死锁被咬得一颤，无声地收紧了接口，频率适中地用油箱垫片抵在冠状结构上碾压。他贴着救护车的嘴唇吐出热气，在救护车抑制不住要呻吟叹息之时，再次用吻堵住了医官的嘴唇，声音居然有些恶趣味地笑意：

“声音太大了，医生。”

救护车轻哼一声，陡然顶腰，撞得死锁差点从他身上滑下去，只能慌忙中抱紧了救护车的肩膀。油箱垫片被这一下顶开了，刺激得他的CPU陡然升温，发声器颤抖得连呻吟都难以发出，后腰小幅度地痉挛了两下。

死锁的接口烫得救护车的脑模块不断产生二进制报错，他屏蔽了视线中所有弹框，将目光集中在死锁被清洗液模糊的红色光学镜上。他吻了吻死锁的眉心，哑声道：“蓝色更适合你。”

死锁深深看着他，伸手握住了救护车的掌心，十指滑进对方的指缝间，用力纠缠在一起。

救护车的输出管开始在他体内疯狂冲刺，敏感的内置节点被毫不留情地碾压而过。冠状结构被接口依依不舍挽留着拔出死锁的身体，没有半点停留，又凶狠地再次顶开微微收合的饱和叶片，将它们扩张蹂躏到极致。

死锁发出沙哑的呻吟，他将唇贴在救护车音频接收器旁，将所有象征着沉沦情欲的声音毫无保留地献与医官。

海啸似的快感将二人渐渐冲向了过载的顶峰，救护车感觉自己已经快要到达极限，低头咬住了死锁的嘴唇，于最后的顶腰中将冠状结构挤进了对方的油箱垫片，将次级能量液尽数灌了进去。

二人眼前同时晃过一道白芒，死锁喘息着倒在救护车身上，依旧小幅度地磨蹭着。

救护车叹息着吻他，道：“你接下来......想怎么做？”

死锁抚摸着救护车的脸颊：“救你出去。”

救护车轻声笑道：“你私自放走霸天虎囚犯，这可是大罪，被人发现就完了。”

死锁看向救护车，目光似乎是眷恋：“那你愿意留下来么？留下来，我可以告诉你真正的霸天虎时什么模样，如果你愿意留下，威震天也一定会优待你的。”

救护车摇摇头，缓缓道：“你知道我的答案，漂移。那么你呢，你愿意到我的阵营来么？你被霸天虎的宣传蛊惑了，已经有太多的杀戮，你不该继续在这里停滞不前了。”

“可以了。”，死锁叹了口气，重复了一遍：“可以了。”

“等下一轮换班，我就带你出去。”

这是意料之中的答案，救护车道：“那么，还是要说声再见了，死锁。”

死锁吻了下救护车的嘴角，道：“有缘再会，救护车。”


End file.
